Changes
by jarnsaxa
Summary: Summary: After the promised day Ed is confronted with drastic changes out of his control.   RoyxEd, slightly RoyxRiza
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**Okay, this is the second version of the first chapter. My dearest beta took another look at it and I´ll have to say, I will never stop to adore her :D

It´s thanks to her, that the last line down at the end is true again :D

Changes is a megalomaniac kink meme prompt that got some support by an evil plot bunny ._. Let´s see where it leads us ^^

original prompt: "Roy, who can't see anything is thankful for Riza for helping him out and kisses her...but instead he kisses Ed standing next to her. Was it all an accident, or did Roy plan it from the beginning? Ed does not know, but starts to fantasize about that men... May be slightly RoyAi as well (jealously or such)"

**Disclaimer**: I DO own fma or any charas. Unfortunately just in my dreams and not in reality, so…. not mine u.u

**Rating**: PG-13 (may increase)

**Warnings: **unbeta'ed A/Ns, violence, swearing, yaoi.

**Notice**:

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

"_Letters, reports etc...and…"_

* * *

><p><strong>Changes<strong>

This was awkward.

Strange.

Uncomfortable.

Embarrassing.

Any of these adjectives, as well as a whole bunch more, were fitting descriptions for how Ed was feeling at the moment. In fact, anything along the lines of, 'things I could have lived without seeing' would do.

Ed had known he was in for an unpleasant experience, but he never expected anything like this. And no, 'this' was not Mustang ravishing a nurse, or ravishing Hawkeye either for the matter, though the First Lieutenant was the reason Ed was here. Since the Colonel had been blinded and Hawkeye had taken charge of his recovery, the woman had become even more obsessed with her boss, and the single-mindedness of her devotion had already been kind of scary.

So the Colonel and Hawkeyed doing the nasty would not have been surprising. Embarrassing and high on the list of things Ed could have lived without seeing, but not surprising.

Hawkeye had forced – yes _ordered_- Ed to come to the Bastard's home to help lug the large stack of paperwork the Colonel had to sign off on. The young man had been reluctant to go, but if he had known what he'd be forced to witness, he would have made a run for it. He knew about Mustang's injured hands. He knew how he'd been blinded. He knew the man was confined to bed. Ed knew what to expect when it came to his commanding officer's physical condition.

What he had never expected, and was now finding so disturbing, was the way the two officers acted towards each other. There was only one word that Ed could think of to describe it.

Sappy.

The cheesy kind of sappy.

The worst kind of sappy.

Like the unnecessary touches that lingered just a little too long. And Mustang's long graceful fingers around Hawkeye's wrist as she brushed the hair from his forehead. His slight lean into her touch. Her eyes soft with fondness. His small, sad smile. It made Ed's teeth grind. Holy shit, he was going to have a hyperglycaemic reaction if he didn't get out of there pretty soon.

He'd kept quite when he'd entered the room, not even offering Mustang so much as a greeting, not wanting to make awkward small talk here in the bastard's home. Just as well. It would be easier to do what he'd been drafted to do and clear out before the Colonel even knew he was there.

Lifting the large stack of paper with a raised eyebrow, Ed caught the Hawk's eye. The distracted blonde woman waved a hand towards a small bedside table, and Ed breathed an internal sigh of relief. The sooner he dropped this crap off, the sooner he could haul ass out of there. Ed tried not to look at the Colonel as he went to the end table as silently as he could manage. He didn´t want to be here. He didn't want to see Hawkeye behaving as anything other than the coolly capable officer that he and Al had always counted on to look out for them. He didn´t want to see Mustang in any condition other than sitting smugly behind his desk accompanied by his overinflated ego. Hell, even having the smirking bastard on his feet, towering over him, would be preferable to seeing him like this.

Focusing again on the paperwork Ed wondered how Mustang was supposed to do it. Did Hawkeye sit there by his side, reading the reports aloud? Could Mustang even sign his name without being able to see what he was doing? Ed didn´t want to think about that either. Why had the woman ordered him to be here?

"Thank you for coming," Mustang said quietly.

Ed paused, holding the paper stack a few centimetres from the wood, unsure if the Colonel had heard him despite his efforts to be as silent as possible. No, most likely the words were meant for Hawkeye alone, who seemed as surprised as Ed was by the sudden expression of gratitude. Both of them turned to glance at the man sitting up in the bed.

Bandages covered the Colonel's eyes, making him look more vulnerable than Ed had even seen him. And the quiet thank you sounded sincere and full of appreciation, so unlike the nonchalant, sarcastic tone Ed was used to. That more than anything made it even more clear to Ed that the man had no clue he was there. Ed was definitely not meant to hear this.

A quick glance at Hawkeye confirmed his suspicion. With a few soundless movements the Lieutenant directed him to place the paper, and quietly leave. Ed suspected that she was concerned about how Mustang would react if he discovered that the Fullmetal Alchemist was here to witness him with all his defences down.

"I want you to know how much I appreciate all you've done for me," the Colonel continued in that same soft tone, his hand questing over the sheets in search of hers, and oh shit, it looked like Ed wasn't going to be able to escape without being exposed to even more sappiness.

"Roy. . ." Hawkeye tried to interrupt her commanding officer, but the bastard seemed determined to elaborate his point. Couldn't the fucker just wait until Ed left, even if he didn´t know Ed was there?

"I . . . would not be alive if it weren't for you," Mustang continued with quiet intensity.

Ed quickly let the stack of paper drop on the table, then watched as the tower of unsigned documents began to list to the side. Ed lunged to prevent it, but he did not have the kind of practice with this type of balancing act that Mustang most likely had. The majority of the paperwork slid over the edge of the table and spilled to the floor.

Blushing a deep scarlet at the aggrieved look he received from Hawkeye, Ed hurried to gather the sheets back into a neat pile. Mentally the young major cursed himself for acting like this. He hadn't wanted to come here in the first place, because he didn´t want to face this vulnerable Mustang, or this domestic Hawkeye. And now Ed was acting totally unlike his usual self too. He wasn't ranting. He hadn't kicked in the door. He hadn't insulted the bastard once. And now he was doing his best to pick up this damn useless mass of paper as quickly as possible so he could rush out of here, all because he already had a pretty good idea how Mustang intended to express his appreciation for Hawkeye more clearly.

A quick look at Hawkeye had Ed moving even faster. Hawkeye looked eager, though it was clear she was trying to hide it. Considering how long she´d been waiting for this, her eagerness was no surprise.

Putting the last of the papers on the stack that was far from being as neatly organized at is had been, Ed only now noticed the silence. Mustang had – thankfully – stopped talking. He was sitting motionless, with a slight frown, head tilted. Concentrating. Too late Ed understood the older man's expression. Mustang believed that Hawkeye was the only other person in the room, and the blind man had used the paper's rustle to locate that other person.

The chilling realization that the bastard was about to express his gratitude hit Ed as his wrist was suddenly gripped. Then a sudden, surprisingly strong jerk on his left arm, and Ed lost his balance, unwillingly joining his commanding officer on the bed.

The sense of doom turned into shock as Mustang's other hand gripped his right shoulder, then traced a line to his neck. The man wasn't wearing his famous gloves –blind and unable to aim, it would make no sense - but without their cover, the bare fingers met soft blond strands that had been pulled away from Ed's neck in a high ponytail instead of the low braid that would have warned their owner of his mistake.  
>Not that it mattered. Ed was putting a stop to this crap right now, and fuck keeping silent to spare Mustang's feelings. He had no intention of allowing himself to be molested just so Colonel Shit wouldn't find out Ed had overheard his sappy declarations. He should have said something sooner, and then maybe everyone could have gone back normal. Ed prepared to smack the idiot, with plans to never let the famous womanizer live down his cheesy attempts at romance.<p>

Ed froze, his harsh words of protest stuck in his throat, as soft lips brushed his skin. This time the Bastard's aim was not quite as good as it had been when he'd got hold of Ed's wrist. Instead of meeting their counterpart, Mustang's lips slightly missed Ed's own and grazed the corner of the younger man's mouth. Undiscouraged, warm breath stroked Ed's skin as the foreign lips traced the last bit of their way, just barely brushing over Eds. The feeling sent a shiver down Ed's spine and effectively cleared all coherent thought from his head.

And that was only the beginning. On second try the man got it right and a warm mouth covered Ed's with just the slightest pressure, but when his captive didn´t pull away the Colonel became bolder. The kiss became deeper and more demanding. Pulling Ed even closer by a small increase of guiding pressure to his neck, Mustang let his tongue trace the younger one's lips, mocking, challenging him to open up and let the other in.

And Ed had never been someone to back down from a challenge.

Mirroring the movement, he slid his right hand around the back of Mustangs neck and parted his lips for the other man, but by no means simply allowed him to claim whatever he wanted. Instead Ed met the foreign tongue with his own and god, this felt _good_. Hot and exciting and the world could go to hell that very moment and he wouldn´t care as long as this didn't stop.

The moment Mustang gently pulled away was far too soon, despite both of them being out of breath. At some point Ed realized he must have closed his eyes to be able to open them now. Seeing the kiss swollen lips of the other man left Ed convinced that air was unnecessary, and Ed's only thoughts were of how long this fantasy could go on, and what might happen next. Reality could go fuck itself.

Shifting his weight to his knees, he disengaged his left wrist from Mustang's now loose grip and buried the fingers of both hands in the raven hair, pulling the older man closer. This time, when their mouths met, it was fierce enough to bruise his lips, and Mustang moaned into the kiss before eagerly returning it. The sound increased the heat running through Ed's veins and fuelled the desire to respond to it, to do more than just kiss the man. A hand groped Ed's tight flank, Mustang blindly reaching for him. Fingers traced down the young blond's leg, the grip strong enough that it would most likely leave bruises despite the fabric of the pants. It was clear Mustang wanted to direct his leg, to get him to straddle the older man's lap.

But the moment the Colonel's hand touched his knee, his left knee, his _automail_knee, Ed felt as if someone had thrown a bucket of ice cold water over his head, and he pulled away. Sensing that something was wrong, the Colonel abandoned trying to persuade him to change his position, attempting to appease him with another kiss, but Ed let his hands drop to the man's chest. As much as he had so desperately wanted rip those damn tiny buttons open just moments ago, now he simply issued enough pressure to keep the Colonel from leaning in.

It seemed reality was done fucking itself and had come back to kick Ed's ass. The confused look on Mustang's face made it even worse, since the man really seemed to have no clue of what was wrong. Surely he must have realized that Ed was not Hawkeye. And if he hadn't, he was about to. Maybe he was wondering why his First Lieutenant hadn´t shot him yet, though Ed refused to look to see her reaction. Having lost his sense of time for the last moments, he didn´t know how much had passed, but surely it was long enough for Hawkeye to have recovered from the shock of what she had just witnessed.

And oddly, Ed found the perplexed look on Mustang's face unbearable. The man couldn´t know why the person he was kissing had stopped so suddenly. Mustang didn´t know that he had just kissed the Fullmetal Alchemist. When his hand had found Ed's right shoulder, it had not met cold automail, just warm flesh. Everything felt normal. There was no way for the Colonel to know that he was kissing anyone other than Hawkeye. In his blinded state the dark haired man had touched Edward as he would have touched someone he cared about.

But the Colonel would never have done that if he's realized who he'd pulled into his arms. His bratty, half metal subordinate had never even rated an honest smile. A taunting smirk, a snapped reprimand, an insulting reference to his height - that was all the Fullmetal Alchemist could ever expect from his commander.

The difference was, up until now, Edward had never cared.

As he slipped off the bed gently disengaging the hands that sought to draw him back, Edward realized that everything had suddenly changed. An accidental kiss had opened his eyes to Roy Mustang as an attractive, passionate human being.

A human being that Edward could never hope might kiss him on purpose.

He left the room quickly and quietly, not looking at either of its occupants as he fled.

* * *

><p><strong>tbc. <strong>

Okay, that´s how far the prompt was filled.  
>Next chapter is already a WIP :-)<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

It´s been so long, I don´t think it will make much sense answering reviews ^^° Although I read them just recently, I guess you won´t remember why you might have written what you did. So I just update and try to do better u.u The muse kind of finally kicked me in the a** after I read over your comments and demanded I continue this and look there, it´s been a success. This chapter actually has been finished for quite a while, but then I´ve been stuck and unsure how to continue. But now this story gets revived and I´m happy writing ^^ Currently, I´m working on chaper 4 ;D So, next chapter will be up in... a week?

**Beta&Co-Author**: the amazing and wonderful Ca11iope, who´s putting so much effort into every single chapter. Thank you!

And last but not least, enjoy the chapter :D

* * *

><p><span>Changes: Chapter 2<span>

The door had shut silently behind Edward as he hurried out, eyes hidden behind long golden bangs. Riza watched him leave, then her stunned gaze returned to the confused man on the bed. More than ever it hurt her to see him like this, his face betraying far more than it should, than it ever had. And his vulnerability was nothing she wanted to see.

Her own face felt different too, as if it was carved out of marble. But it was certainly not the only part of her body that felt like stone. Her gut felt very much like one as well. A cold and heavy stone that made it difficult to breath.

Riza had spent the last few weeks as Mustang's constant companion. She had comforted him when he was down, and tried, to the best of her abilities, to replace what he had lost. It had taken much patience, but Riza had always been a woman who never wavered. The only exception to that rule had been for that one moment when she thought Lust had taken him from her forever.

Since then she had become not only Roy's First Lieutenant and personal assistant, but also his shadow, afraid that the moment she left his side he might be hurt again. Riza was very much aware of the whispers behind her back. Not from Mustang's team of course, although they did make silly jokes about their commander's interest in his most trusted aide. But all in all the men under Mustang otherwise appeared content to watch and see their predictions come true. Well, with the exception of the Elric brothers of course, who had as yet been too distracted by the constant crisis of their own lives to notice the inconsequential detail of a possible office romance.

Aside from their close colleagues and the Elrics however, it seemed as if half the city expected Roy and Riza to soon take the final step and make their feelings for each other official. The widowed neighbor next door always commented on what a nice couple they made, and how much Riza's devotion reminded her of her own feelings towards her long departed husband. Even the vendors in the local shops seemed to have printed a non-verbal Mrs. Mustang stamp on the First Lieutenant's forehead, and the military gossip mill was well fueled and running at peak capacity.

Not that Riza really cared.

People always talked, and it didn´t matter to her what they said. Over the last few days it had become quite annoying, but Riza was not a woman who would let idle gossip influence her. She was a First Lieutenant of the Amestrian military; her professionalism was both her sword and shield, and she could wield it like a master.

Still, she couldn't deny that lately her relationship with her commander was changing. Until now she and Roy had been close friends, a bond they had developed from the time Roy had been her father's apprentice. Over the years that bond had strengthened, tempered by the trials and tribulations of their chosen profession. They trusted each other with their lives. Since the Promised Day however, Hawkeye was beginning to feel that they were becoming even closer, something other than superior and subordinate. Something more than friends.

She had not allowed herself to hope for anything from Roy, preferring not to rely on insubstantial moods and feelings. The recently passed near-catastrophe had just about everyone in the country walking around with their heads in the clouds. It was the beginning of a new era in Amestrian history, a history no longer orchestrated by the whims of a capricious artificial creature with notions of godhood. Elation and optimism were in every heart, and Riza wasn't completely sure if the changes she saw in Roy were real, or just wishful thinking on her part. That was probably why, when it came… when it finally came, she felt that she was not ready. For the first time since taking her place next to Roy, she started to wonder about herself as a woman.

Because Riza the woman and Hawkeye the military lieutenant were two completely different people. Lieutenant Hawkeye was confident, strong willed, and ready to command the team to accomplish whatever needed to be done. She never neglected her duty or missed her target. She stood firm and stoic under every circumstance, as a woman who chose to live in this world of self-styled male leaders with their oh so big balls had to. She stood as strong as a man, and measured herself against the men she stood with, often surpassing them. And that was the problem.

She didn´t have much experience with just being a woman.

Hawkeye also didn't have much experience with men, though people generally assumed the opposite. Most men were simply scared shitless of her. Others made assumptions as to how a military woman should express her loyalty to her superiors, though most weren't foolish enough to incur her Colonel's wrath by becoming too aggressive. Not that Roy ever heard about those particular instances; the Hawk handled them quite capably on her own. The men in Mustang's close command were her friends, and they treated her as such. They respected her abilities, just as she respected theirs. Romance never entered the picture, except as good-natured teasing by her colleagues. All she had ever been was the First Lieutenant at Mustang's side, and she wouldn´t risk losing that position for anything.

Relationships outside the military didn't exist for Riza either. All her friends were soldiers. A civilian lover was not an option, as an emotional involvement like that would require the investment of too much time and effort. She couldn´t afford to be distracted from her self-assigned task. She already had someone to protect, and it required all her resources. It would be too difficult to protect Roy as well as someone outside her professional world. And then there was the possibility of blackmail and extortion. Riza would never take the same risk Maes Hughes had. She couldn´t become involved with someone who might be used as a pawn against her, and that meant children were also out of the question.

That didn't mean that Riza Hawkeye had committed herself to an austere life of denial and abstinence however. It just meant that she had to be very particular about who she might choose to share her life with. If she were to have a man, he would have to be strong enough to stand up to her. He would have to be able to defend himself. He would also have to accept her dedication to her chosen duty, and that would be a major hurdle for any potential lover. What man would accept his partner's commitment to the protection of another man, her willingness to sacrifice her life for another man's goal?

Getting involved with Roy himself seemed like the perfect solution. He wouldn´t mind her devotion to her duty, because it was directed towards him. He would also understand that children could not be part of their lives as long as their lifestyle was so dangerous. He also had no need to fear her, as long as he wasn't trying to slack off on his paperwork. Roy was experienced and confident, and Riza knew he would treat her as an equal partner despite her own lack of experience regarding relationships.

She looked at the man, biting her lip. What had just transpired was shocking, but she wouldn´t let it deter her. This might be her only chance to balance everything she wanted to fit into her life.

At least, that was what she thought until that moment.

One week later

"Brother?" Al asked, again. He had been trying to get – and hold - his brother´s attention for the last twenty minutes. In vain.

This was certainly something new. Al was used to having his brother's undivided attention, and while it was annoying that Ed was preoccupied right now, Alphonse found the change rather refreshing.

It was fortunate that Ed wasn't staying in the hospital with Alphonse as much as he had at the beginning. It was bad enough that one of them was stuck there until he recovered enough for Dr. Knox to deem him fit to leave; Alphonse didn´t need his brother joining him. Often someone from Mustang's team, usually Hawkeye, would show up to see how Alphonse' recovery was progressing, then drag Edward away to help with something or other. Al was grateful that his brother was kept busy and distracted from time to time.

It wouldn't be too much longer before Alphonse was free to leave as well. His eyes were finally able to adapt to light changes and he no longer needed to be fed through the IV, though so far his diet consisted of light soups and little else. Still, at least it was real food, with flavor. Oh, the flavor! Al had all but forgotten what it was to taste. His physiotherapy was going well too, though he found it very tiring. He still hadn´t quite got the knack of balancing his weight when walking, or standing alone for long. Dr. Knox had explained that Al was even worse off than a patient who had awakened after many months in a coma, because treatment of the comatose included having their limbs manipulated frequently to prevent atrophy. Alphonse knew his recovery would take time, but even the more reasonable of the two genius brothers found it difficult to be patient, and was often ready to bite someone's head off.

Like Edward's for example. Alphonse' older brother could be downright infuriating, hovering over Al like an overprotective mother hen. Ed had absolutely no right to suggest that the way Lieutenant Hawkeye watched over Colonel Mustang was creepy. Al's dearest brother was actually acting much worse. For the first two weeks that Alphonse had been in the hospital, the ward's head nurse had not been able to get Ed to leave. She had finally and resignedly offered to set up a cot for him in Al's room, taking pity on him for a week of sleeping in a chair by Al's bed.

Which was very kind of her as far as Ed was concerned. Not so much for Al.

Not that Al thought that Ed should have to sleep in a chair. He just thought that Ed should get out and do something other than devote all his attention to his little brother's recovery. Al had just got his body back. He wanted some privacy from time to time. That was why he would be eternally grateful to Hawkeye when she began to insist that Ed come in to help out around the office. It gave Al the alone time he needed, and prevented him from snapping at his overprotective brother, and probably feeling guilty for it afterwards

However, something must have gone wrong. A week previously Hawley had asked - or rather ordered - Ed to help her bring a rather large load of paperwork over to Colonel Mustang's home. When he had returned from running that errand, Ed had been strangely preoccupied, to the point where Al, bedridden and hospitalized, started to worry. And strangely enough, Hawkeye seemed to have suddenly run out of work to assign his brother. She even stopped her daily visits to the hospital to see how Alphonse was doing. The happy news of both Havoc's and Mustang's full recovery thanks to Doctor Marcoh had been delivered by Breda, Falman, and Fuery. Edward insisted that nothing was wrong, but Alphonse knew better.

"Brother!" he tried again.

Nothing.

Okay, that was enough. His brother had probably forgotten, but Alphonse was still very skilled at one particular talent he had mastered as a toddler.

Throwing pudding.

Ed should count himself lucky that the pudding tub was not opened.

"Ow! What the fuck was that for?" Ed ranted.

Al smiled sweetly. "Finally," he said, noting the confused glare his brother gave him. "You've been staring holes into the air for the last half hour."

Now guilt flashed through his brother's eyes. "I´m sorry, Al," the blond apologized immediately.

Alphonse Elric was probably the only person who could ever get an apology out of Edward this easily. Al simply waved it aside.

"What were you thinking about?" he wanted to know.

Instantly, a very vivid red color returned to his brother's face. Returned, because the same thing happened every time Al asked about what occupied Edward's mind like this.

And just like all the other times, the other blond just muttered an almost inaudible, "Nothing."

"Huh." Alphonse groused, his voice dry. "Not a very convincing answer when this is the - what? Twentieth time you were thinking about it?"

"How do you know I'm always thinking about the same thing?" Ed shot back.

Stubborn mule. Fine, if that's the way Edward wanted to play it…

"Because whatever it is, you blush every time I ask," Al answered honestly, and smiled, this time with a hint of mischief, when Edward 's blush became even more intense. "Stop being an idiot, brother." He continued to wear his brother's defenses down when the older sibling didn´t launch into an explanation. "It´s obviously not going away, whatever it is. Now just spill it and maybe the both of us can come up with a solution."

"Uhm…."

Blond eyebrows arched up as Alphonse tilted his head to the side. Knowing Edward well enough, he was aware that this was no longer his brother's 'I´m-avoiding-it-uhm', but rather his 'I´m-trying-to-phrase-it-uhm'. The way Ed bit his lip in concentration was a sure sign of that. However, this also meant Al should probably brace himself for what was to come. Although he usually kept his problems to himself, when he finally decided to open up, Ed's impulsive nature usually led to him just blurt out what he was thinking in the rawest, bluntest manner imaginable. No holding back, no tact, no sugar coating, and no consideration for his listener's feelings. While most people claimed Ed was easy to read, they usually got him at least partially wrong, which most of the time led to misunderstandings, which resulted in … well, chaos was probably the best word to describe the effects of Ed's temper.

Al patiently waited until his brother nodded, as if to encourage himself that this was the right thing to do.

"Okay," Ed started, and took a deep breath. "I´ve recently become… I´ve been made aware of something," the older Elric finally said.

It took a lot of self control for Al to not sigh in exasperation. Giving his brother a look that clearly said 'go on', he leaned back into the pillows.

Aha, the blush was back again. Now the interesting part was about to come out. The younger Elric became even more curious when he saw his brother avoiding direct eye contact.

"Of what?" Al finally prompted after a few seconds. Pulling out teeth was a relaxing spare time activity compared to this. But since Edward was still unusually reserved, this was bound to be worth it.

Ed's blush deepened, but finally, Al got an answer. "Of… physical reactions."

"Excuse me?" Al frowned. Ed would really have to be more specified. It didn´t make much sense.

"… to other people," Ed added, while his face heated up even more.

Al blinked. What was Ed talking about? "Uhm…" Now it was Alphonse turn to be ineloquent. "Oh?" he said, trying to make sense of this. Then it dawned on him, and his face lit up with a pleased grin.

"Finally!" He said, throwing his arms in the air, almost like a preacher. "I was starting to worry that you were impotent or something."

Oh, if he had known the direction this would take, Al would have asked for a camera. Ed's face just now was worth saving on film for later amusement.

"So, was it anyone in particular who encouraged your … physical reaction?" Al asked, curiosity getting the better of him. When Edward appeared ready to flee, he knew this was going to be priceless.

"It´s not what you think!" Ed hissed back in self defense. "Get your damn mind out of the gutter, Al!"

There was no way Alphonse would let that one slide. For the first time since he began his stay in the hospital, his brother wasn´t treating him as if he might break apart at any moment. The younger Elric was enjoying being treated like a normal human being again immensely. And if teasing his brother kept it that way, all the better.

Which was why he smiled and quite candidly put his earlier thoughts into words. "Really? It sounded to me like someone gave you an er-"

"Don't. Say. That!" Ed interrupted, both embarrassed and horrified. "It has nothing to do with him in particular! Anyone would enjoy being kissed! It's a perfectly normal physical reaction, and-"

Ed stopped short and stared at his little brother like a deer caught in the headlights.

For a few minutes, awkward silence filled the room.

"I´m not sure," Al slowly started, "whether I want to ask about that kiss first, or about the fact that you were talking about a man."

Edward winced, but Alphonse continued unimpressed.

"So I´ll just ask this: Who exactly kissed you?"

"Uhm…" Ed said, eyes fixed firmly on his boots, face flaming.

Mentally, Alphonse sighed. They were back to this again. Well, he had managed to get this far; he would get the rest out of Edward as well.

Two days later

Havoc was jogging up the stairs, on his way into the office. A gleeful smirk was plastered on his face, even thought his smoke-abused lungs protested their owner running around. Because he was now able to be running around, when he thought that was something he would never do again. And because of what he had learned, and couldn't wait to share.

Monday morning was best started with gossip, and the juicy morsel he had overheard the previous evening, from an extremely reliable source, was . . . wonderful. No, fantastic! The dating scene was going to be Mustang-free. It was almost too good to be true.

Rounding a corner in the hall, he almost ran into his next pleasant surprise. Literally, because he barely managed not to stumble over the Elric brothers. For a moment he stared dumbfounded at the wheelchair Al was sitting in, then at Edward who stood behind it.

An even bigger smile spread on Havoc's face.

"They finally let you out, huh? Good to see you!" He greeted the two young men with enthusiastic hugs complete with manly back slapping. First Ed, who was taken by surprise, and then Al, who at least was now warned.

"You´re really in a good mood," Alphonse commented, smiling over the Lieutenant's obvious joy.

Havoc, positively beaming, replied, "Because I´ve got wonderful news. Yesterday, I found out my biggest problem just solved itself!" The tallest of the three blondes grinned and gestured towards the office. "And in the best way possible. Can´t wait to congratulate the Colonel and Lieutenant… and celebrate a clear field on the dating scene."

If he were not as gleeful at the prospect of successful dating, he would have noticed how both brothers immediately perked up at the mention of 'the Colonel', and then either scowled of frowned when Havoc continued to speak. The siblings shared a meaningful glance, and then Alphonse – and it should have alerted Havoc that it was Alphonse and not his blunt brother – cautiously asked.

"Congratulate them for what?"

"For what? For what? They finally did it!" Looking at the Elrics, Havoc appeared as if it should be absolutely clear what he was talking about. When he saw two surprisingly stony faces, he elaborated.

"The Colonel and Hawkeye are finally dating!"

He had not expected the similar hardening expressions. The moment he saw Ed bite his lip and Al narrow his eyes, he knew he was definitely missing something.

When Roy entered the office that morning, he was blatantly stared at. Something was up. That became even more clear when Riza entered the office and received the same treatment. The Colonel waited for one of his men to bring up what was on their collective minds, but the morning progressed as usual, aside from the intense scrutiny he and his First Lieutenant were receiving.

His paperwork contained a file he had half expected to find there every day since his return to work. Now that it had finally appeared, he wondered at the sinking feeling in his chest. Did he honestly believe that it wouldn't end this way? Roy was a scientist, and therefore a logical man. And while Edward was often unpredictable and did the exact opposite of what seemed reasonable, this was the most logical decision for him to make. There was really no other option. And it was news that Roy had to break to his team personally.

Roy invited his command into his office for the official announcement. Riza took her place at his right elbow as usual. The whole team stared at them expectantly, somewhat resembling a pack of hungry wolves. It was slightly disturbing. Sharing a glance with his Lieutenant, she slightly lifted an eyebrow to signal that she had no idea what was going on either.

Shrugging slightly, he cleared his throat.

Immediately, he had the undivided attention of everyone in the room. Even Falman appeared openly interested, and considering how impassive his face usually was, that was quite an expression for the man. Havoc gave the impression of a child who was about to get his favorite candy. Breda looked like a contented cat on a warm seat with a bowl of milk, and Fuery… there was no way to describe his expression. The closest Roy could come was a child who had been told by his divorced parents that mommy and daddy were back together and they were going to be a happy family again.

This was getting stranger and stranger.

Nonetheless, Roy started his speech. Of course they all knew about his and Havoc's recovery, and he could see their impatience grow as he worked his speech through the standard motivational portion. He wished Havoc continued good health, congratulated the rest of his reassembled team on a difficult job done well, pointed out that there would be a lot of hard work involved in rebuilding the devastation caused by Father and his minions, and stated his confidence that they would all be up to the task. The men just looked as if they wanted him to skip all that and get to the good bit. By the time he came to his major point, the grown and disciplined military men were all but twitching on their chairs.

There was a moment of silence. Hawkeye looked over to him, giving him an encouraging nod, and the team latched onto the gesture like blood hungry vampires. He could see their eyes shifting between him and Riza.

Roy was beginning to get an idea about what his subordinates' strange behavior was due to, but he wouldn´t let that deter him from the task at hand.

"As you all know, Alphonse is back in his natural body. I´ve received a formal request from Fullmetal for some leave time to take care of his sibling," he finally told them.

The men blinked surprised and stared.

Roy looked back, trying his best to appear professional when all he really wanted to do was tear that damn request into bits - something he could hardly do.

The Colonel continued. "Furthermore, since he is no longer an alchemist, it is unclear whether the former Fullmetal will return to the military. It is more than likely that he will not."

Silence. They all stared at him rather dumbfounded.

Well, the Flame had expected his team to struggle with the report that one of their closest colleagues was leaving – possibly never to return. It was why he had chosen to announce the news this way. He did not expect their next reaction.

"That´s it?" Breda asked.

"Excuse me?" Roy asked, dumbfounded.

"We already knew that." Fuery said, shedding some light on the matter.

And Falman added, "It was to be expected, considering the circumstances."

Somehow, Roy felt left out. Finally, Havoc gave him the crucial information. "Ed stopped by earlier and told us, in person."

Now it was both Hawkeye's and Mustang's turn to blink at the team. Roy probably should have expected something like this. Edward valued friendship very highly, so it was only natural that he would tell them himself. Roy wasn't sure how he felt about finding out through his paperwork.

But if Ed had already told them… "What exactly did you expect the announcement to be about?" he wanted to know. It was clear they had been expecting something.

Now the men exchanged insecure glances. Then they all turned toward Havoc, who looked as left out as Roy had felt over the news that Edward had not felt it necessary to inform him in person about his leave.

"Lieutenant Havoc?" Mustang finally questioned.

The man shifted his gaze, unsure about his own information. But his source was valid! The fact that Mustang and his team were more than just working colleagues was what gave him the motivation to speak.

"We thought you were going to announce that you and Hawkeye were finally a couple," he admitted.

Riza stared.

Roy blinked.

"Because you two were kissing." Havoc added, almost defiantly.

Silence.

The rest of the team shifted their glances between Hawkeye, Mustang, and Havoc, waiting for a reaction. Finally, it was the Colonel who decided to speak.

"How do you know about that?" he asked, his voice carefully guarded.

**tbc.**

* * *

><p>Yes, I´m aware this is a bit of a cliffhanger and NO, you won´t have to wait another... uhm... I don´t even want to look at how long it´s been ^^° Next chapter will be up next week. Until then, take care :D<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **^^ Thank you for the warm 'welcome back' last chapter :D I wish you much fun reading^^

**Co-Author&Beta: **Ca11iope, who took care of this even sick ^^ Thank you!

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3<span>

Determination was such a wonderful thing. So was devotion. And making concrete plans for the future was right up there too.

The logical mind could come up with the most perfect of scenarios. It could map out an ideal, fairy tale happily ever after, and everything would naturally fall into place.

Until emotions screwed you over.

Leaning back from the kiss, Riza Hawkeye looked Roy Mustang square in the eye and prepared to hand down her verdict. Exactly one week after the debacle of Roy's blind mistake with Edward, the Colonel and his Lieutenant had finally recaptured the mood.

They had gone on an official date. He had asked, she had accepted. They had met that afternoon on his front steps because she didn´t want him to risk driving; his sight was newly restored, and his eyes became tired quickly. They had walked to a small café in his neighborhood. By mutual agreement, they had kept their conversation casual and avoided shop talk. Riza had to admit that she had enjoyed his company, not as her commanding officer, but as a man, and as her friend. The walk back to his home in the warm evening air had been pleasant, with an edge of growing anticipation for what was to come. They had come full circle, once again standing face to face on his front steps.

And they had kissed.

"God, that was awful." She summed up the experience as a matter of fact.

The kiss had done absolutely nothing for her. No butterflies. No fireworks. No spark. No nothing. She was actually even a bit grossed out. She had felt him falter as he kissed her, as if he was expecting something he did not find, so she knew what his own assessment of the experience would be before he spoke.

Instead of being insulted, the man in front of her chuckled. It was good to see his dark, intelligent eyes light up. She would be forever grateful to Tim Marcoh for that, if nothing else.

"I agree," Roy confirmed in a soft, amused voice. She couldn´t bring herself to feel insulted either.

"I feel like I just kissed my brother," Riza said thoughtfully, and Mustang nodded.

"Same here," he agreed, then added, "or my sister, actually."

Tilting her head to the side, Riza observed the man.

If that kiss proved anything to her – beside the fact that logic was only reliable until emotions got involved – it was that, romantically speaking, there was nothing between them, and there never would be. One thing she remained sure of however, was that she cared about him deeply. The feelings she had mistaken for romantic love were still there.

So, all in all, the truth of her relationship with Roy wasn't a total disaster. It would take time for her to get over this completely unexpected turn of events, but she was a strong and determined woman. She would accept the situation for what it was and move forward. It would do no good to dwell on how badly her plans for the future had been crushed, reality revealed in a single, disastrous kiss. It was almost ridiculous, but the very thing she had longed for and dreamed about for so long… it creeped her out to a level of provoking goose bumps.

No. If her feelings really were that of a sibling, she would work with that.

"Speaking about kissing brothers…" She slowly drew the words out and could see Mustang's eyebrow arch up. "…there is something I want to talk to you about."

Roy stared at her. Then he coughed. Avoiding her eyes, he appeared ready to run for his life despite the fact that they were standing at his front door. Unintentionally, her lips twitched. Maybe this whole sister-brother thing would be more fun than expected. She was sure to brood over the failed romance and make new plans for the future at a later date, but now? Now she would do something entirely else.

As an only child, she had never experienced the joys of having a sibling, and Roy's reaction just now was positively delightful. Again, she felt that warm affection for him, but now she knew it for what it was.

Quickly, she latched onto his arm, wrapping her hands around it. It was absolutely atypical of her, but after the complete shock of having the truth of her feelings revealed, she felt both relieved and almost giddy. Her superior looked at her as if she had grown another head when she dragged him towards his front door.

"I think this calls for a bottle of wine. Or two. Because we really do need to talk," she said softly.

She tightened her grip on his arm, to let him know that there was no escape.

And on any other night, Mustang might have objected. On any other night, the always-correct Riza Hawkeye wouldn´t have suggested it. But this was a night of new beginnings.

In the morning, two wasted soldiers would awake on the floor of Roy's living room to curse every tiny noise in the world. They would cringe at the light shining through the drapes. One of them would provide breakfast in the form of painkillers and a foul tasting hangover cure that Madam Christmas swore by.

However, neither of them would regret that night, because it hadn't been spent simply drinking. It had been spent getting over broken plans and shattered hopes. And it had been spent forming a new bond. A bond one of them had never had with anyone, and the other had never thought to have again after Maes Hughes' death. It might not have been romantic, but it felt damn good all the same.

* * *

><p>Roy frowned at his team. They frowned back at him. He should have known that even though he had not broadcast the event, word of his date with Riza would likely get back to his staff. It was obvious that someone must have seen them share that single, eye-opening kiss on his doorstep. Perhaps someone had seen Riza leaving early the next morning. Under the circumstances it must have appeared that Roy and Riza had finally crossed the proverbial bridge and became a couple. Hell, if things had been different, the Colonel and his most trusted Lieutenant likely <em>would<em> have skipped happily across that bridge.

But they hadn't.

"We are not a couple," the Colonel stated with great conviction.

Their faces fell. Havoc in particular looked almost desperate in his disbelief.

"But…"

"This office is no place for a discussion about the disposition of my private life, or the Colonel's," Hawkeye cut in, her voice cool and professional. "We are not a couple," She restated very firmly. "As far as this meeting is concerned, the agenda has been covered. I suggest you return to your desks." To emphasize her suggestion, Riza placed one hand on her belt, next to her weapon.

For a moment, there was silence as the men stared like rabbits caught in the headlights. Then they scrambled for the door, stumbling over each other in their haste to follow the Lieutenant's advice.

For the first time since he had known her, Roy was able to view this common situation the way Hawkeye might see it, and to recognize the hint of amusement in her eyes. Amused himself, Roy glanced to his First Lieutenant and saw her looking back. His understanding must have shown on his face, because for just a tiny moment, her professional mask cracked and the hint of a wicked smile crossed her lips.

"I'm not sure how I feel about my most trusted Lieutenant taking so much pleasure from torturing my men," the Colonel informed her dryly.

"Sir, it´s always a genuine pleasure to perform my duty," she replied, just as serious, "and I believe that encouraging the staff to adopt an efficient work ethic is one of my most rewarding tasks."

"Encouraging my ass. Scarring them for life is more like it," Roy murmured. It had taken quite the effort to not laugh out loud at the surprisingly acrobatic stunts the men had managed to perform in order for all off them to fit through the door at once.

"And may I remind you, Sir, that encouraging you to do _your_ work is also in my job description?" she added. "These papers are not going to sign themselves."

Roy snorted. Obviously, the men were not the only ones she was paid to torment.

"Well, I'm pleased to know that you enjoy your job. I´m also glad to know that shooting the men was never your intention." Or him, for the matter. Picking up his pen, Mustang sent her a smile.

Hawkeye cocked her head and observed him in a manner that reminded him of the bird she partially shared her name with.

"Sir, I do admit their reactions are highly amusing, but I never said I wouldn´t shoot to discourage laziness."

Mustang´s smile faltered.

"Did you see that?!" Havoc whispered, trying to keep his voice both low and penetrating. His attempts didn´t really work, but since no bullets were fired in his direction from the inner office, that was fine.

"See what?" Breda huffed and took some files from his incoming mail box. "Hawkeye was about to put a few holes in us, that´s all I saw." The redhead threw the files on his desk before sitting down to scowl at them.

"She smiled at him. Just now! I saw it!" Havoc claimed.

"Sure." Breda said, then turned a little pale when he noticed that he had forgotten that his sandwich was on the desk. The paperwork was resting squarely on top of it. Carefully, he lifted the file and watched mayonnaise drip from the folder. His eyes grew large.

Ever the helpful companion, Havoc commented the scene. "Uh oh… Good luck when Hawkeye finds out."

"Damn," Breda cursed. Then he noticed mayonnaise was also sticking to his sleeve, and quickly lifted his arms so nothing else would get soiled. "Damn," the man said again, this time with much more fervor.

Fuery huffed and lifted the file out of his co-workers hands. He placed it on his own almost-neat desk and started to carefully pull out the papers.

"We´ll just replace the folder," the technician offered as a solution, and Breda sent him a grateful smile while Falman walked to the stationary cabinet to look out for a clean, but otherwise identical folder.

While Breda slipped out of his jacket so his mucky sleeves wouldn´t leave any more stains, he looked back to Havoc. "Give it up, man. There´s nothing going on there," he said.

Handing the clean folder to Fuery, Falman took the dirty one and frowned as he observed the stains. Breda opened his mouth to make a suggestion, but suddenly hesitated.

"Things are kind of different now," he said, and as the rest of the staff frowned at his statement, he sheepishly admitted, "I just thought… well, we could give the folder to Ed so he could transmute that stuff out."

The sentence was met with nostalgic silence. A moment given to not only a former comrade, but also someone they all knew as an alchemist, and who was one no longer.

"It´s weird, Ed without alchemy," Havoc said into the silence.

Breda hummed and Falman threw the folder into the trash with a sigh. Fuery placed the clean folder at the edge of his desk and pulled out a handkerchief to wipe bits of mayonnaise off the wooden surface.

"Going to miss him," Breda hummed quietly, almost as if he was ashamed to admit his feelings.

Nodding slightly, Havoc added. "Brat grows on you, doesn´t he?"

"So he´s not coming back?" The now youngest team-member sounded sad. "It´s just a leave of absence right now, isn't it?"

"He´s no longer an alchemist, so his State certification will be revoked," Falman pointed out.

"So… what about his rank? Will he still be a major?" Breda wondered.

"State alchemists are given a rank equal to major in recognition of their talent and special training," Falman said. "He no longer has that talent, and so can no longer utilize his special training."

Breda, now cleaning his desk of the squashed remains of his sandwich, threw a completely soiled handkerchief into his own trash can before he pulled out another one. "It doesn´t seem fair to demote him after everything he did," the redhead growled, upset.

"I can´t see him enlisting as a regular soldier either," Falman admitted. "He doesn't have the temperament."

The rest blinked at the strangeness of Falman demonstrating the creativity to imagine a future scenario. The man might appear as dry as bread left in the desert sun, but somewhere, hidden very deeply, was a bit of imagination not often seen.

"We will discuss Fullmetal's options when he returns to Central," Roy Mustang´s voice made Havoc jump in his seat.

Fuery 'eep'ed and Falman quickly turned towards his commanding officer as he entered the room. Breda's second soiled tissue fell on the chubby man's trousers and left another splash of former sandwich. His eyes grew wide, but he could hardly curse in front of his superior. The rest of the team barely managed not to snicker at his misfortune. Even though he was in no position to say anything, Heyman Breda was not below sending his commander a reproachful glance.

The Colonel continued. "Currently, he´s on paid leave, but Ful-" Roy just managed to catch his mistake. "- Major El-" for a second time, Mustang cut himself of. There was silence for a moment before the frowning Colonel continued, "_Edward_ will have to report in after his leave is over."

Havoc thought something was funny about his commander's expression as he passed on that information. It almost seemed like he had something more to add, but stopped himself a third time. Maybe it was due to the fact that Ed and Al had dropped in to say goodbye personally to everyone on the team - except for Mustang and Hawkeye. That had to sting a bit.

Jean´s frown deepened as he suddenly wondered why the Elrics had snubbed the Colonel and Lieutenant that way. Sure, Edward and his Colonel had fought tooth and nail since the day they'd met, but the Second Lieutenant thought that they had at least respected each other enough for Ed to personally offer his farewell. It was also hard to imaging Alphonse doing something so ill mannered. The younger Elric was polite almost to a fault. And to top it off, the brothers had also left without a goodbye to Hawkeye, which was even stranger. Riza had always had a soft spot for both Elrics, and had gone out of her way to make sure the brothers were well treated at Headquarters and on base. They had always gotten along very well, or at least Havoc had thought so. It didn't make sense for the boys to leave without saying goodbye to the First Lieutenant.

Unless Ed and Al planned to return. But then why did they bid farewell to the rest of the team? Maybe they only planned a brief visit later so Ed could officially resign. Not a pleasant thought either.

However, none of the soldiers present were willing to talk about the inconsistencies in this situation. No one wanted to mention that Ed might ultimately return to resign and say his goodbyes for good, and they sure as hell didn´t want to think that he might not return and leave both Hawkeye and Mustang without a word. Just as disturbing was the thought that the blond might return to leave a letter of resignation with Führer-elect Grumman without seeing the Colonel and the Hawk at all. It was disheartening enough to imagine Ed stripped of his title and rank, forced to leave the military, his friends, and his comrades, all because of his selfless act of restitution.

There was always the possibility that Ed might return to stay in the military of course, but the more Havoc thought about it, the less likely it seemed. It was no secret in Roy's close-knit command that Amestris' youngest ever State Alchemist had only joined their ranks to find a way to free his brother from the armor in which his soul was imprisoned. He had achieved that goal. Al was back in his natural body. Was there any reason for Edward Elric to remain a military dog?

An annoyed growl broke Havoc's contemplation.

"If he doesn´t show up at the end of his leave, I´ll personally drag him back here and deduct the travelling costs from his last paycheck," Mustang growled.

And likely take the opportunity to leave his desk - and his neglected paperwork - behind. However, even Hawkeye seemed in favor of that plan, and when she nodded, the dark atmosphere in the room brightened.

Chuckling softly, Havoc couldn´t help but be more optimistic about the whole situation. Considering their history, most people probably thought Mustang would be glad to be rid of his annoying young subordinate, but that was obviously not the case. It appeared that the Colonel wasn't willing to let the short blond get away so easily.

* * *

><p>Al had previously felt that his brother was suffocating him with his overprotective hovering, and that had not changed. Now, however, the younger Elric had the perfect device to counter that annoying habit. One simple sentence had Ed suddenly remembering some forgotten task and running from Al's presence. It worked every time. Six simple words, and Al had peace, quite, and most precious of all, privacy.<p>

"Brother, let´s talk about the Colonel."

Ed startled, eyes darting to all corners of the room in search of escape. The former Fullmetal Alchemist had always been impulsive about running head first into danger. He was fearless in his pursuit of his goals. But the effort he put into avoiding this particular topic was truly astonishing.

Dreaded sentence met Al's demand. As usual. But this time Al wasn't trying to drive his brother away. This time he wanted answers. And this time, he wasn't going to let Edward get away before he got them. Alphonse had exhausted almost every possible approach to get Ed to open up about what had happened with the Colonel. That left Al only one alternative, and while it was a dirty tactic, it might also prove to be his only chance to get to the bottom of this.

So he shuffled his deck and pulled out the guilt card.

"I feel guilty..." Al started, knowing very well that this statement would make his brother feel responsible for Al's guilt.

And just as predicted, Ed winced slightly but gave his brother his undivided attention. That was progress. In the past he had fled rather quickly.

As much as Pinako might appreciate Ed´s sudden boundless eagerness regarding household chores, she had become suspicious as well. Still, she quickly took advantage of it, with the added bonus of giving Al some much needed time for himself. After two weeks though, the younger Elric felt that Ed had avoided this discussion for long enough. Al was on his feet again, and although he needed crutches for support, Ed couldn't run from him anymore. Since the house was spotlessly clean and in good repair thanks to Edward's current avoidance method, Al was quick to enlist Pinako's help. She had arranged for Edward's next task to keep him in one place for an extended period, making it impossible to flee when Al came in and demanded answers.

"I'm kind of busy Al," Ed said as he sorted through a huge bucket of nuts and bolts of various sizes.

"You can talk and sort hardware at the same time, brother," Al admonished him.

"There's nothing to talk about," Ed said, not meeting Al's steady gaze.

"Really brother?" Al's tone was pure disbelief. "I went along when you insisted we leave Central without saying goodbye to the Colonel and Lieutenant Hawkeye because you promised to explain later. Well, it's later. I want my explanation." Alphonse folded his arms across his chest.

"I really don't want to talk about this Al," Ed all but whined.

"The Colonel and the Lieutenant helped us so much; I think we should at least have thanked them for all their hard work," the younger Elric insisted. Edward squirmed in his seat, but didn´t protest. "We left without a word to either of them, and that´s not nice, brother," Al scolded

Ed perked up, and Al knew his brother had latched onto something he'd said. "We did let them know were leaving," the older sibling threw in. "I left my request for leave on the bastard's desk."

"But the Colonel wasn't there, and neither was Hawkeye." Alphonse was quick to point out.

"Not my fault, not my problem. We had a train to catch." Ed's stubborn reply was accompanied with eyes shifting to the side, avoiding his brother's.

"We had plenty of time to catch that train, brother," Al said, though he kindly didn't point out that he knew that Edward had chosen to go to headquarters at a time when he was sure Mustang and Hawkeye would not be in.

For a moment, Al almost felt guilty for forcing his brother to face this. It was not like Ed to avoid confronting a situation. The fact that he was said more than enough about Ed's ability to cope with what happened between him and Mustang. And that made Alphonse even more determined to find out just what happened so that he could help his brother through it.

Alphonse Elric was an understanding person; he really was. He could see his brother was overwhelmed with this sudden crush of physical attraction. More so since it was a man. And on top of that, it was Colonel Mustang.

It was a lot to accept, Al could see that. But in all probability Ed might still have been able to look Mustang in the face and deal with it, until the news of Hawkeye's and Mustang's status as an official couple entered the picture. Even Al had to admit that his brother might need some time to come to terms with this new development, and so he had agreed to leave Central without saying proper goodbyes.

But as time went on it became obvious that Edward was not coming to terms with anything. He wasn´t even attempting to sort out the mess his feelings were in. It must have been hard for Ed to cope with the major changes in his life: giving up his alchemy, leaving the military, and now discovering his sexual preference on top of all that. Al knew how he felt, because he was going through some major changes himself. He had spent five years in an unfeeling shell, and getting used to everything that a flesh and blood body had to offer was often overwhelming. But Al was dealing with it one day at a time, because he had to, so he could move on with his life.

Which was something Ed was not doing, but needed to.

"Fine, let´s not talk about Colonel Mustang," Alphonse said slowly, seeing how much it took for Ed resist shouting out in relief. "How about we talk about your physical attraction to men?" the younger Elric suggested.

Ed froze in the midst of scooping a handful of neatly sorted metal fasteners off the workbench, then very slowly he turned his head to Alphonse.

Clearly horrified, he choked out, "How is that not talking about Mustang?"

"I said men, brother; that doesn´t specify any man in particular. But if you feel you´re attracted to the Colonel alone -"

"I DIDN´T SAY THAT!" The elder jumped from his seat and screeched in a tone usually reserved for his I´m-not-short rants.

It was followed by silence, punctuated by the heavy panting of the red faced, elder sibling. Alphonse patiently waited for his brother to calm down, pointedly staring.

After a few moments, Edward sat down again and nervously bit his lip.

"I… just… I´m not… Uhm… sure what..." the older blond's words stumbled to a halt, and he looked at his younger brother in pure misery.

Alphonse was saddened by how absolutely incompetent Edward seemed to be with regard to matters of the heart. Sure, he hadn't had any time to experience much in that area, and it had to be quite a shock to find out your preferences tended toward persons of the same gender. Still, something had to be done about it.

Alphonse was no expert either of course. Both brothers knew the basics of adult relationships and sexual reproduction, but both of them were pathetically ill equipped to deal with this whole dating and meeting people romantically thing. What they could really use was some advice, but Al couldn't see either of them seeking it from Granny Pinako. Or Winry. Or worst of all, Teacher.

"I think you… we... might need to do some… research," Al said thoughtfully.

Maybe it helped to put it in scientific terms. Maybe it was the word 'we' that did the trick. But Edward's tense shoulders finally relaxed and he seemed to give his brother's suggestion some serious thought. Then he looked back to Alphonse, who sat down by the workbench, crutches next to him against the wall.

"I don´t think there's much room for research in Resembool," Ed said.

Al thought about their neighbors, most of them married, older, or elderly, and nodded his agreement. Added to that, neither Elric wanted to get caught in their small home town's gossip mill.

"Well..." Alphonse dragged out. "I´m sure Doctor Knox would like to see how my body is doing. And I've heard that Central´s night life is the best in Amestris, so we can assume that you would meet someone suitable for you."

"… you´re not suggesting Central because of the Colonel and Hawkeye, are you?" Ed demanded to know, instantly suspicious.

He received a glance of pure innocence back.

"Brother. If they are a couple, you aren´t likely to meet either of them in the kind of clubs we'll be going to. We'll be looking for places where single people get together. That would be the best way for you to find someone who might help you gain some experience." Al frowned. "But please, remember to be careful about what you let people do to you. And don't forget to put on-"

"Al!" The elder once again cut in sharply. Alphonse sent a reproachful glance back and Edward huffed, crossing his arms before his chest "I know," he scowled, then looked at his brother with a thoughtful expression. "What about you?" he asked hesitantly. "Are you planning to...?"

Alphonse smiled softly and shook his head. "I think I'll wait a few more months. My body is not exactly up to much… errr…. physical activity." Al pretended not to notice how relieved Ed appeared. "I'll probably get together with our old friends." Al sent his brother a huge grin. "I'm sure that when they hear we're moving back to Central, they'll be happy to help us get settled, don't you agree?"

He pretended not to hear his brother´s groan.

Even if Ed insisted on being pigheaded about the situation with Mustang, once they were in Central, it wouldn´t be quite so easy to avoid the Colonel and his Lieutenant.

In fact, Al would make sure of it.

**Tbc.**

* * *

><p>Soo… I think I finally managed a chapter without a cliffhanger o.O Huh… feels strange… XD Let me know what you think ^^<p>

PS: For everybody wondering: Al does know about the kiss and Roy being the one who kissed Ed, but Ed hadn´t really felt like going into detail and tell Al about how that happened XD I´ll get back to that ^.~

* * *

><p><strong>Guest<strong>: Not quite, but good guess ^.~ But I hope you still like the development :D


End file.
